Darkness and Lightning
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: Tenshi's family was all killed ten years ago when he was only three by a single man. Now a little baby is offering him a chance to join a mafia family. Tenshi agree's deciding that he'll have a better chance at finding the killer with the Vongola.


I own only my character Tenshi.

Firstly something people should know about me. One: My attention span varies greatly which is just one of many things that effect update times of this and all other stories. Another thing is lack of interest and general laziness. I will update. Just when is completely random due to my nature.

The Delinquent

"You're late again Shibumi." Hibari growled "Now I'm going to bite you to death."

Most students at Namimori Middle school would be quaking in their shoes when the disciplinary committee Chairman came near them and would wet themselves in absolute terror upon hearing him utter those words. However Tenshi Shibumi, the only 'delinquent' that still managed to survive at Namimori just looked at the fuming chairman with lazy grey eyes and yawned before scratching his shaggy black hair.

"Whatever chairman." He replied lazily "I can't fight you now or I'll be late for third period instead of first."

With that said Tenshi tried to walk around Hibari only to duck under the boys Tonfa.

"seriously! I need to get to class. I'll play later." Tenshi muttered.

Hibari replied with another strike of his Tonfa. This time Tenshi's right arm snapped up, blocking the powerful blow.

"Great now I'm going to have a nasty bruise for the rest of the day." Tenshi groaned as he examined his forearm "Now that you've gotten a hit in can I go?"

Hibari grunted before turning and walking off towards the school office.

Fifteen minutes later and Tenshi sat in his seat at the back of his homeroom starring up at the ceiling vacantly. Upon arriving to class thirty minutes late the teacher asked if he had been waylaid by Hibari again, to which Tenshi had responded by scratching the side of his face in a manner that made his dark purple forearm easily visible and asking with great sarcasm, how the teacher had guessed correctly when the event happened so rarely. Truth be told Tenshi was late almost everyday by at least five minutes though Hibari only showed up occasionally. His general status among his schoolmates was one of neutrality, they avoided him not out of fear of him but out of fear of Hibari who was often lurking nearby, just looking for an excuse to engage the delinquent in a fight.

Tenshi yawned as the bell rang and slowly got up and headed for his next class. The five foot six inch tall boy stood out among his peers with his grey eyes, darkly tanned skin, and unenthusiastic expression on his face. As he wandered down an oddly deserted hallway he tensed slightly. He could feel something was in the hall watching him and since Hibari hadn't made an appearance as he usually did when a hallway became this empty between classes, he was at a loss as to what was about to happen.

"Ciaossu." Came a high pitched voice.

"Huh?" Tenshi muttered as he looked around for the source of the voice.

Suddenly the smoke detector in the ceiling descended revealing a hollowed out column with a person in it. The baby, since as far as he could tell the person couldn't be anything other than a baby, was wearing a tiny black suit with matching fedora that had a little green chameleon on it, and a large yellow pacifier around his neck. Tenshi and the baby just stared at each other for a few moment before Tenshi yawned.

"Hey there. That's a cool little hidey-hole you got there." He drawled lazily "What's your name?"

"Reborn." Reborn replied "I saw that confrontation earlier and was wondering why your arm isn't broken. Hibari hits with enough force to easily break bones."

Tenshi didn't say anything for several moments. He usually didn't feel like telling anybody about his training… the reason his bones were so hard to break was something others wouldn't understand. But something about this little guy mad him answer.

"As part of my training all my bones have been hardened. My teacher would use a special technique to shatter them and another to quickly heal them. As such my bones are very dense and quite difficult to damage." Tenshi explained lazily.

"I also saw one of you after school fights… you can manipulate your shadows to some extent correct?" Reborn asked rhetorically "Would you be interested in joining Sawada Tsunayoshi's family?"

This question made Tenshi tense up. Was this guy in the Mafia? Tenshi may have had limited knowledge of that world but he knew one thing for sure… if he joined the likely hood of him accomplishing his goal would be much better. But first he needed to know which family he was joining.

"That depends…" Tenshi replied "What family is he from?"

"He's the future Tenth generation boss to the Vongola Family." Reborn replied with a smirk "And as such will be the don of the alliance."

The Viola family… and the next boss no less. By joining such a family he would be in a very good position to find information. However he knew of the families terrible past. He debated whether he should join the family or stick with his creed to avoid killing, not that he'd killed anyone yet, and decline. Eventually he came to a decision.

"I only have one question." Tenshi said in a deathly serious tone.

Raeburn's face took a serious expression at the boys change in tone.

"Yes?"

Tenshi looked at Reborn for a few seconds before smiling.

"Will I get to fight strong people?" He asked giddily.

That was not what Reborn had been expecting to be asked.

"Most likely." Reborn replied evenly.

"Then it's a deal little guy!" Tenshi said as he offered Reborn his forefinger to shake "I'll join the little clam's family."

Reborn nodded as he shook Tenshi's finger before taking a business card with an address on it out of his suit and handing it to the boy.

"Then meet at this address on this card tomorrow at four." Reborn said before the column retracted into the ceiling.

'With the Vongola's help I'll be more likely to find the Bell Man.' Tenshi thought before rushing to his next class before the bell rang.

The next day Tenshi walked down the street wearing his usual choice in casual wear. A red t-shirt with the phrase 'I reject your reality and substitute my own' in black lettering written in English, an unzipped black hoodie with a Yin-Yang sign on the back, black cargo pants and black sneakers. As Tenshi turned onto the street written on the card he stopped and arched his eyebrow. Standing in front of a house halfway down the street were over a dozen guys wearing black suits and sunglasses. Shrugging to himself and not really caring about them he continued down the street towards the crowd occasionally checking the address written on the card till he reached the house surrounded by guys. He glanced down at the card, then at the address on the house and sighed. Despite wearing sunglasses Tenshi could tell the suit guys were glaring at him.

"Hey suit guys. Is there a little baby here wearing a tiny black suit and fedora?" He asked.

The men didn't say anything.

"Look out!" A voice shouted from an open window on the second floor of the house.

Tenshi's head snapped up just in time to see four pink grenades fly out followed by a blonde guy wearing a green jacket lined with white fur, who used a whip to snatch two of the grenades and fling them further up into the air where they exploded harmlessly. However upon realizing the guy didn't see the other two grenades Tenshi flung his left arm out towards the two grenades his shadow, originally barely visible, turned pitch black, shot off the ground in the shape of a long tendril, which engulfed the two remaining grenades. The tendrils bulged and burst, muffling the grenades explosion and causing the men, who had started laughing at the green jacketed man, stopped and watched as the shadow tendril retracted into Tenshi's shadow.

Tenshi looked at the group of men who were staring at him with the same lazy expression he had worn throughout the incident.

"What?" Tenshi asked as arched his eyebrow.

The men started laughing again.

"Well you're a rarity aren't you." The blonde man said.

"See Loser-Tsuna. A boss risks his life for the family. It's also a good idea to protect the family of an Ally." A familiar voice said from the window the windows the grenades came from "Tsuna, Dino, I'd like you to meet Shibumi Tenshi. He's a young man with a lot of potential."

"Hey Reborn I'm here." Tenshi said lazily as he recognized the boy whose should Reborn currently was standing on from class.

"Wait I know you from my class!" Tsuna shouted as he pointed at Tenshi.

"Yep." Tenshi replied with a yawn "What's your point?"

"Why are you yaa!" Tsuna started to complain before Reborn kicked him upside the head.

"Rude student! Invite your guest in!"

After greeting Tsuna's mother Nana, he followed Dino, the blonde guy, up to Tsuna's room and settled himself against the wall next to the door.

"I'm glad you came Tenshi." Reborn said,

"Why are you inviting random members of my class to my house!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn angrily.

"I've been watching him and was impressed by his endurance." Reborn answered to which Dino whistled.

"It difficult to impress Reborn. What exactly did he do to impress you?" Dino asked.

"He once spent almost 43 hours fighting Hibari non-stop and only stopped when he got tired and collapsed." Reborn replied.

"Oh I remember that." Tenshi stated "Hibari got in a tiff because I told him that I thought the school song sucked and told him that if he had an issue with it he can direct it to the nearest brick wall. Also the only reason I collapsed was I got bored and didn't want to fight him anymore."

"See." Reborn stated with a smirk "He'll make a good addition to the family."

"That's not what I meant!" Tsuna shouted "Why are you inviting random members of my class to join my family! Which I don't even want! He shouldn't even get involved with the Mafia!"

"Actually I already have limited involvement with the Mafia because of my family." Tenshi interrupted from his place against the wall "They used to occasionally work for member of the Vongola Alliance… or so I was told. They all died almost ten years ago."

"Hiiiieee! What do you mean!" Tsuna asked shrilly.

"I myself was rather curious as to how a seemingly normal middle school student with no known connection to the Mafia knew enough to ask what family he would be joining." Reborn sated.

Tenshi looked at the three expectant and curious expressions and sighed to himself.

"My parents were the heads of a family that was known as the Ryuei clan." He said dully.

"I've never heard of it." Tsuna stated.

"It sounds vaguely familiar to me. "Dino stated.

"It sounds familiar to me as well." Reborn said.

Tenshi sighed again.

"In Italy it was known as the Nero Family."

This brought a shocked expression to Dino's face and a pleased smirk from Reborn.

"The what?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Before Vongola Primo officially founded the Vongola Family he met and save a man named Soren while in Japan. He then proceeded to save the entire Ryuei clan from destruction but at the same time destroy their most dangerous enemy. Soren swore that he and his clan would one day repay the tremendous debt they owed him." Reborn explained "Several years later during a major battle that would determine the fate of the Vongola family, just when things looked its bleakest, Soren arrived with one hundred members of his clan and changed the tide of battle. After the battle Vongola Primo asked Soren how he knew to come to his aid from all the way in Japan. Soren replied that his father and the other three clan elders had a vision of Primo falling in battle. Soren had asked for volunteers to go to Italy to aid the you Vongola Family only expecting four or five volunteers, only for all the fighters to volunteer. Leaving thirty to guard the village they arrived just in time to help. Astounded by the loyalty of the entire clan Primo offered the small clan of noble assassins to be the first to join in his alliance."

Dino, Tsuna and oddly enough Tenshi looked surprised by this revelation.

"But when the Second took over and things started to change Soren and his clan cut most ties with the Vongola. But so as to not forsake the memory of the Primo they didn't cut all ties becoming bodyguards for hire." Reborn finished.

"I did not know that." Tenshi stated.

"Unfortunately they were all killed ten years ago just as relations between them and the Vongola were improving… or so we thought they were all killed, we were unaware of Tenshi's survival… whoever raised him must be quite skilled at evasion." Reborn commented as the chameleon of his hat turned into a cell phone "I must contact the Ninth at once and inform him of my discovery."

Tenshi hadn't really been paying attention to Reborn after his short history lesson until a thought crossed his mind.

"Wait a second! If I'm the last member of the Nero family… does that make me the boss?" Tenshi asked apprehensively.

Dino and Reborn both had contemplative looks on their faces before replying.

"I suppose you are… but your not much of a boss with no family." Dino replied.

"Geez thanks for pointing that out." Tenshi replied sarcastically.

"I could help you with recruiting a family." Reborn offered.

Before Tsuna could shout any warning Tenshi had replied.

"No thanks. I'll try and rebuild my family at a later date. I'm a part of Tsuna's family now." Tenshi said dully.

Reborn nodded as he began to punch in a number on his phone. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Ciaossu Nono. I have made an interesting discovery… no it only has a little to do with my student. I've just learned that the newest member of Tsuna's familia, is in fact, the last member of the Nero family, and not only that, he is the son of the previous boss… yes… of course… I'll inform him immediately." Reborn said to Nono over the phone before the chameleon, named Leon, changed back to normal.

"You've been invited to a ball that is being held in five days." He told the now surprised Tenshi "I'll give you the plane tickets and physical invitations tomorrow."

Sighing, Tenshi flipped open his cell phone to check the time before returning it to his pocket and straightening up.

"Well I've got other plans so I'll just be going." Tenshi said as he started for the door.

"Wait. "Reborn said "You and Dino should stay the night."

"No fucking way." Tenshi replied instantly "I have to go meet my girlfriend. I don't get to see her much because her parents don't really like me… not that I really care what those elitists think. So I'll be by in the morning. Later Bossman, Chibi-hitman, Blonde dude."

After saying goodbye to Nana Tenshi ran off down the street to meet his girlfriend at her home. The next morning Tenshi made his way towards Tsuna's house so he could walk with his new boss to school and get to know the boy better. As he turned onto Tsuna's street he was greeted by the sigh t of the same group of men from yesterday and a loud voice.

"Good morning boss!" A boy with messy silver hair called out happily "I was out walking and showed up here by coincidence!"

Tenshi snorted in amusement. If that was a coincidence then he was Susanoo. When his attention returned from his inner musings he saw a girl wearing a Midori middle school uniform and Yamamoto Takeshi, captain of the baseball team there as well. Tsuna, Dino, and Reborn were all standing at Tsuna's front gate, with Reborn actually ON the gate.

"Hey Tsunayoshi how's it going?" Tenshi greeted lazily.

The three new faces plus Tsuna, Reborn, and Dino's turned towards him. The silver-haired guy, that Tenshi recognized as the transfer student Gokudera Hayato, glared at him.

"How dare you disrespect the Tenth like that!" He shouted angrily as he pulled out several ticks of dynamite from somewhere while Yamamoto laughed "I'll blow you to pieces!"

Before Tsuna could yell at Gokudera to stop Tenshi spoke up.

"Hey I just came this morning so I could get to better know my new boss and family members." He said placating.

Gokudera's face went from angry to disbelief in an instant.

"Hahaha so you're playing mafia too?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah sure lets go with that." Tenshi shrugged.

"B-but Boss! I've seen this guy in class!" Gokudera exclaimed as he pointed at Tenshi "He's the laziest person at school!"

"Perhaps so… but I've observed him both before and after school. He trains relentlessly and brutally and often intentionally antagonizes Hibari. I've seen his take hits from Hibari without wincing as well as fight him to a draw." Reborn stated as Tenshi walked over "Also I just learned last night that he is the soul survivor of the Nero Familia."

Upon hearing the fact he often antagonized Hibari and often fought with the demonic disciplinary chairman Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto paled, but when Reborn mentioned he was Nero Familia Gokudera's eyes widened.

"I don't care about what my family's famous for. I haven't done anything worth being recognized so don't treat me any differently than you would a normal person 'kay?" Tenshi asked.

Tenshi then remembered his manners and turned to the girl, who was looking on in confusion.

"Hello my name is Shibumi Tenshi what is your name." He asked.

"Hahi! I'm Miura Haru!" She replied excitedly "Are you one of Tsuna's subordinates?"

"Yep. I guess I am Chipmunk." Tenshi said as he checked his cell phones clock "We should go if we don't want to be late… I don't feel like dealing with Hibari today."

So the five of them started walking towards school with Haru and Yamamoto at the front chatting happily, Gokudera and Tsuna in the middle talking quietly, and Tenshi walking lazily at the back. Tenshi was about to ask Tsuna about his family when he tensed and leapt to the side as a red Lamborghini sped by. The door opened as it passed by Tsuna and a rope shot out, lassoed the surprised boy, pulled him in, and sped off.

"Boss!" "Tsuna!" "Tsunayoshi!"

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tenshi shouted respectively.

"Hahi! What happened!" Haru shouted in a panic as she collapsed to her knees.

"This is not good." Reborn stated, suddenly appearing atop a concrete fence "Tsuna must have been kidnapped by the Momokyo-kai, a local Yakuza gang."

"WHAT!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted before running off.

"Hey wait up!" Tenshi shouted before running after them.

After catching up with them the trio proceeded to run to the Yakuza's hideout. As they ran up to the second floor Yamamoto dropped his school bag before Gokudera kicked open a door they heard voices behind. After a very short and completely one-sided fight Gokudera started trying to interrogate one of the unconscious thugs about the location of Tsuna.

"Hey! Tell me where the Boss is!" He shouted as he shook the unconscious man, an action that was immediately imitated by Yamamoto.

"Hey guys it's too late to interrogate them" Tenshi drawled lazily as he stood up and capped his black permanent marker.

On the face of one of the thugs Tenshi had scribbled all over it giving the man curly-Q's, a monocle on the left eye, and wrote 'Team Vongola Decimo waz here!' next a chibi picture of himself giving them the finger on the forehead. It was just as Gokudera and Yamamoto had started trying to interrogate their second unconscious thug that Tsuna and Dino rushed in.

"Boss!" "Tusna!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted in relief.

"Hey Bossman. Good to see you're okay." Tenshi said in relief before gesturing at the three guys he drew on "Like my art?"

Before Tsuna could answer a door on the other side of the room slammed open and Tenshi's attention returned to drawing on the faces of the other unconscious thugs, completely ignoring the one-sided fight happening around him.

**A/N:**

**Now I have at least three chapters already written in a notebook at this time. But like I said at the start I don't know when I'll get around to typing them up.**

**Ryuei: Dark Dragon**

**Nickname list**

**Tsuna: Bossman, Tsunayoshi**

**Reborn: Chibi-hitman**

**Dino: Blonde dude**

**Gokudera: Bomberman**


End file.
